


Made your mistakes and make me hurt (I can't fix you)

by CG_Shurley



Series: Ghost and Roses 'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chuck Shurley having a mid-eternity crisis, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is Not a Villain, Chuck Shurley is a tired single dad, Death's name is Julian, Existential Crisis, Fatherhood, God | Chuck Shurley Not Being an Asshole, God | Chuck Shurley Tries, Good Person God | Chuck Shurley, Julian is so done with Chuck, Regrets, Season/Series 10, Self-Doubt, chuck is me half the time, cuz honestly this place sucks, drowning in my sorrows, i read to get tf out of reality, jk, relatable content, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG_Shurley/pseuds/CG_Shurley
Summary: “Just try to be the parent Your children deserve.”
Relationships: Death & God | Chuck Shurley
Series: Ghost and Roses 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Made your mistakes and make me hurt (I can't fix you)

Stormy grey eyes scanned the diner, patiently waiting for His acquaintance. It was raining outside, and He could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops splashing across the roof.

He sighed quietly, wondering what he wanted Him here for. He signaled for the waitress.

“What can I get for you, hun?” Jenny (He read her name tag) asked.

He smiled tiredly at her. “Just some coffee, please.”

“Coming right up.”

The bell rang, and He directed His attention to the door, where a tall, pale, well-dressed man walked in.

He stared. What’s he playing at?

Jenny came back with a cup of freshly made coffee, setting it on the table in front of Him. He murmured a distracted thanks, eyes still on the man, wondering why he called Him here.

“Charles,” Death greets, sliding to sit on the chair opposite to Him.

“Julian,” God said, arching an eyebrow.

“How are you? Still drinking all those worries away, I presume?”

Chuck flinched. “Peachy,” He gritted out. “No, I stopped drinking a few years ago.”

“When you realized you’ve abandoned your Creation?” Julian asked.

“Creation doesn’t need me,” said Chuck, glaring down His coffee. He felt like shit, He felt like a high school kid dodging all of their responsibilities. “Creation was supposed to be a self-sustaining system. It’s doing fine without Me.”

“I'm not so sure about that.”

Chuck sighed, and took a large gulp of His caffeine. “Why did you call me here?”

“I have some news for you. I found Samael in another Earth.”

The world stopped.

“What?” He hissed quietly. “But I thought…”

The taller man raised an eyebrow. “You mean you didn't know?” When He shook His head, he continued. “Michael did something to Lucifer, successfully removing a part of untarnished Grace from Lucifer and the Mark’s influence. Samael has been reincarnated as Antoinette Stark, daughter of Howard and Maria. I assume you’ve read the comics? Good. She’s faring well. She has good friends with her. She has her Grace back. She knows.”

Chuck nodded slowly, the guilt slowly eating Him up from the inside. Fuck, He’s such a shit dad. Instead of lecturing Samael and taking the Mark away, He became so blinded by anger that He had Michael banish her to the pit.

Being a single dad is hard. He invented fatherhood after all, making things up, stumbling along the way... too many mistakes were made.

He wasn’t perfect. He never was. He was just too prideful, too immersed to the newness he created to see it.

And instead of being there for His children, He abandoned them in favor for His mid-eternity crisis.

_Father of the year, everyone,_ Chuck thought bitterly.

He looked back to Julian who was now munching on a scone without a care in the world.

“Can I,” He trailed off, voice dropping to a whisper, “can I go see her?”

Julian eyed Him critically. “No.”

“But Julian–”

“Charles, unless you get your life together," Julian snapped, “you’re not allowed to directly interfere in Samael’s mission.”

“Oh, she has a mission now?” He demanded

“The Mad Titan seeks out the Infinity Stones.” Right, He forgot about those. “Samael’s task is to stop him.”

“And she agreed?”

“Of course,” Julian scoffed. “Samael is very protective to those she loves. Responsibility and accountability is very important to her. And I don't think she’d appreciate her friends being decimated by Thanos.”

“You’re right,” He admitted, taking a spoon and slowly stirred His coffee.

“You know, You and Howard have a lot of similarities,” Julian said after a beat of silence.

Chuck made a noncommittal noise. “Like what?”

“You and him are both creators who are too invested in their own works. Both are neglectful fathers. And both of you have a lot of misunderstanding between your children. But Howard didn’t have a chance to reconcile with Antoinette before he was assassinated. You, on the other hand, have plenty of chances to make things right with Your children. You’re just too much of a coward to do so.”

Chuck didn’t disagree. It was true after all.

“Assuming they’d let me,” He muttered, dejected.

Julian eyed Him as if He was stupid – rude, but He probably deserved it too.

“Of course, they will, You dolt. It won’t be easy, yes, but they still love You. Just try to be the parent Your children deserve.”

“Yeah,” Chuck breaths, nodding slightly. A weight He hadn't known He'd carried was lifted off His shoulders. “I can do that.”


End file.
